Second Chance
by jamrulz
Summary: When Chris accidentally knocked down Tails new invention, he had traveled to ARK...50 years in the past! After seeing how happy life was, and the unbearable apprehension of the future, Chris must make a choice. Save Maria...or let her die?
1. Chapter 1

Chris Thorndyke sat at the kitchen table, drinking hot cocoa. He was having a birthday party, and all of his friends were there.

Well…almost everyone.

Chris hasn't seen his friend Tails for a long time. He would always hear tinkering in the garage, but whenever he knocked on the door, he would always hear, "I'm busy."

Chris sighed and stared into his cup, seeing his bored reflection staring back at him. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and he turned to find Tails, holding something wrapped up.

Tails smiled, and walked over to Chris. "Hi, Chris."

Chris smiled happily, feeling as though he hasn't seen his friend for weeks. "Hi, Tails. What do you have there?"

Tails looked at him seriously, "It's your present. Do you mind if you open it now? I don't want anyone else to see." Chris raised an eyebrow at him, taking the present gently out of Tails' hand. "Of course Tails."

Tails looked around nervously, as if Eggman might appear out of nowhere, as Chris opened his gift.

It looked like a mood ring, but, instead of a regular stone in the center, it was a small fragment of a blue Chaos Emerald!

Chris stared at the ring in wonder and looked at Tails, his eyes glazed over. "Tails…thank you." His voice shook a little from trying not to cry.

Tails looked down, an embarrassing blush covering his cheeks. "I…want to show you a second invention I'm making. Hopefully, I get to test it soon…"

Both boy and the fox rushed over to the garage. Chris gasped in amazement. A black metal machine stood in the middle of the garage. It had tendrils curved into the center, used to sustain energy…or that's what it looked like.

Chris, remembering the movie _Spiderman 2_, joked, "Tails, I know you are a scientist, but you're not going to trap the sun, are you?"

Tails shook his head, "No! It's a time machine." Chris looked at him as if another tail sprang out of Tails' backside.

Tails shrugged, "It will work. Time travel will be possible." Chris nodded his head, "Whatever you say…"

Tails sighed and went back to the house. "Don't touch anything," he called over his shoulder. Chris smirked slyly, "Tails, it's me remember?" He pulled his birthday ring out of his pocket, and placed it on his finger, having a sudden urge to wear it. He walked a smidge closer, admiring the black metal. He turned around to walk into the house…until it happened.

Chris tripped on a brick, and his palm accidentally touched a large red button. A green ball of energy appeared between the tendrils. Chris felt a bit of the energy begin to pull him. He tried running, but it kept getting harder. He fell into the green ball and his world grew black.

A couple minutes later, Chris woke up and found himself lying in a cramped dark hallway. He tried to sit himself up, but his muscles felt as if they were on fire.

"Oh my!"

Chris looked up. An elderly man wearing a lab coat and glasses stood over him.

Chris crawled away and asked, voice soft with horror, "E-Eggman?"

The man raised his eyebrows, "I don't know about this 'Eggman' boy. You're mistaking me for someone else. My name is Gerald Robotnik."


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Gerald Robotnik walked down the halls of the ARK.

"And that's what happened." Chris looked up at the scientist, expecting a look of mocking shock. He was rather surprised when he saw the professor having a thoughtful look on his face.

"So…you traveled back in time…from fifty years into the future…" Chris nodded. Gerald continued, "I've always dreamed about time travel. What's the Earth like now?"

Chris replied, "It's great. There are televisions, telephones, microwaves, telescopes…"

A sigh escaped Gerald. "It sounds great. I wish Maria could go down there."

Chris looked at Gerald, turning his head sharply, "M-Maria?"

Gerald looked at him in question, "My grand-daughter. She has a disease so she can't go down there. Why do you look so pale?"

Chris laughed and said, "No reason." Beginning again, he asked quietly, "What's wrong with her?" Gerald sighed, "She has a blood clot, close to her lungs. She could barely breathe and she gets tired easily. Sometimes she passes out. I face a lot of terror when it comes to my grand-daughter."

Chris looked down and whispered, "I hope she gets better." He felt Gerald's hand rest on his shoulder. "Thanks son."

Both walked in silence for a little while. Chris looked out at the stars, feeling a sense of deja-vu. He remembered that Shadow the Hedgehog took him here a few months ago, rescuing him from Prison Island.

_Shadow…_

Suddenly footsteps came running toward them.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" A young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes ran toward them. She was wearing a sky-blue dress and white high heels. A blue headband was in her hair.

"I was playing with Shadow, but he used his Chaos Control and I can't find him. I…" Suddenly she stopped, noticing Chris who had edged behind her grandfather.

Her gaze still fixed on Chris, she asked, "Grandfather, who's this? Is he another one of your experiments?"

Chris narrowed his eyes on her and said, a little sternly, "I am _not _an experiment."

Gerald lightly chuckled and, wrapping an arm around Chris's shoulders, replied, "No. This is Chris Thorndyke. I found him in one of the halls."

Maria looked at Chris, and asked, "Are you okay?" Chris nodded. Maria continued, face a little shy, "Do you want to see Earth with me?"

Chris nodded again, feeling a little weird. _Maria Robotnik_ was standing right in front of him!

Maria brightened, grasped Chris's wrist and dragged him into the main room.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria gripped onto Chris's hand tightly, leading him to the window. She dropped his hand and sighed wistfully when she caught sight of Earth floating in the dark void.

"Someday…I hope I'll go down there. Ever since the doctors diagnosed me with this disease, I've lived up here."

Chris nodded, looking down at the ground. _She's been through so much. I have to do something…I can't just let her die! I-huh?_

Maria's hand intertwined with Chris's fingers again and squeezed tightly, but gently. Chris looked at Maria, and, after studying her for a moment, he realized that she looked a lot like his crush, Helen.

A pair of fast footsteps raced down the hallway and a loud voice echoed out, "MARIA!!!" Maria turned around and exclaimed joyfully, "Shadow!!!"

Chris turned around too, curious of what this Shadow is like.

A black and red hedgehog appeared behind them. He walked up to Maria and gave her a hug. He looked at the boy with suspicious eyes, and asked Maria, a little cold, "Who is this?"

Maria shook her head with amusement, "This is my new friend, Chris Thorndyke. Grandfather found him." Chris waved shyly, and looked back down to the ground.

Shadow walked a few steps closer, and asked, "Are you afraid of me?" Chris shook his head, "Of course I'm not. You're a living being. Some people, maybe even the people on Earth will see it."

Shadow looked up at Chris's face with a look of surprise. Maria smiled widely at Chris, finally happy to know there was another human in this world who thought of Shadow as a living being and a friend.

Shadow nodded slowly and looked at Earth with Maria. Chris sighed, and walked over to the hall and left quietly.

Chris looked at his Chaos Emerald ring and sighed. Tails was going to kill him when he gets home…if he ever does. Chris looked out the nearby window, and saw a huge creature that was a cross between a lizard and a dragon. It was roaring loudly, and the scientists outside were having a hard time quieting it down.

Suddenly, Chris's ring began to glow!


	4. Chapter 4

The creature turned its head to the direction of the light, and looked at Chris curiously. Suddenly, Chris had an idea.

He ran to the door that led to the area the creature was in, and walked out slowly. He held out the hand that was wearing his ring and walked at a gentle pace. The creature bent down his head to sniff at Chris questioningly.

Chris moved his hand a little closer, and rested his palm softly on the creature's forehead. The creature made a little purr, and licked the hand that was resting on his forehead. Chris giggled.

Suddenly, the creature knelt down and held out his tail. Chris caught the idea and hugged the creature's tail with both arms, and held on. He felt himself being lifted, and a few seconds later, he was on the creature's back.

Chris scratched behind one of the creature's ears and looked around. Chris's eyes widened, and he gasped when he saw how high they were. Chris laughed, "Wow…this is awesome!"

"Chris Thorndyke, what on Earth are you doing???!!!!!!!"

Chris looked out the window and saw a very astonished Gerald Robotnik. Maria and Shadow looked out too, obviously worried. Chris shrugged, "I'm on top of things."

The creature rumbled deep in his throat, wagging his body from side to side.

Chris immediately corrected himself, "Not that you're a thing."

Robotnik turned to Shadow and asked, "Can you get him down?" Shadow sighed, "Do I really have to?" Robotnik sighed. He asked to a nearby scientist, "Tom, could you get the boy down?"

Tom nodded, and walked out of the hall into the arena. The creature knelt down, and Tom held out his arms. Chris slid down and fell right into the scientist's arms.

Maria looked at Shadow with disapproval. "What's wrong with you, Shadow? Chris has been nothing but nice to you all day, and you're treating him like dirt."

Shadow sighed dramatically, "Maria, really. I know what little boys are like. Remember that song you sang once?" Maria asked, a little confused, "The "What are Little Girls Made Of" song?" Shadow nodded.

Maria laughed, voice twinkling like a bell, "Shadow, Chris is not made out of snails, nails, and puppy dog tails. He's a human boy…the nicest human boy I've ever met."

Shadow growled, "Sure he is."

Chris appeared once again in the hallway. He stuttered in shock when he felt Maria run to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Are you okay?! You scared me when you were so high on that experiment. What if you fell?!"

Chris blushed a little, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's fine, I'm okay." He noticed Shadow glaring at him, and quickly moved away.

Shadow growled, "Welcome back." Chris and Maria both chuckled softly, and followed Shadow out the door.

_I forgot to mention…Sonic and characters are not mine!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chris sighed, feeling extremely let down. What did Shadow have a problem with? Was it because of Maria liking him a bit?

Chris chuckled for a split second, then when the realization hit him, he immediately stopped laughing, feeling sorrow for the black and red hedgehog. _No wonder he wanted to have revenge…he __**really **__loves her…_

Chris knew what was going to happen to Maria. He knew she got killed by GUN. And he knew the after-effects were going to torture and break Shadow. He looked out a nearby window, and saw his reflection in the glass. His blue eyes stared back at him, dark and filled with sorrow. They looked, he realized, a lot like Maria's.

Chris remembered how Shadow looked at him right before he rescued him. His red eyes were filled with fear, disbelief, and a gentleness Chris never noticed until now. Shadow had watched him on Space Colony Ark when he didn't need to. …He was protecting him.

Chris felt like crying. GUN was going to ruin things for Shadow. Dr. Robotnik, a man Chris was admiring, was going to turn mad with revenge, making Shadow the same way. Shadow would hurt Sonic, and then try to destroy the world.

He would save it….

…and then die himself.

Chris wiped his tears, and then looked out at the Earth with a determined look on his face. None of that will happen.

_I'm going to save her…no matter what it takes!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was never alone without Maria and Shadow. They talked to each other all the time about their lives, and what they planned to do in the future. Chris remembered a brief conversation with Maria while Shadow went to talk with Gerald.

"_I had always wanted to see Earth. My grandfather tells me about it, and he says I can't go because of my condition."_

_She looked a little disheartened, then looked at Chris intently, a determined flame in her eyes._

"_But me and Shadow __**will **__go there. I will get better, and we'll make friends with all the people there."_

_Chris took Maria's hand, and murmured seriously, "You will go to Earth someday Maria…I promise."_

Chris looked back out into the stars, thinking over his decision. He _will _save Maria, he wasn't changing his mind about that, but he didn't know when the tragedy will occur.

_Shadow…I don't know if you could really help me right now, but I need a clue. A hint. A plan. __**Anything**__… _

A little tremor flew up his back, almost as if a breeze on the beach brushed against his bare skin. He looked at his ring again. The jewel was sparkling a soft blue light in the darkened hallways. Chris felt dizzy, and slowly sunk to the floor…

When he came to, he saw Shadow and Maria holding hands, and running in the ARK's hallways. They didn't even notice him. He saw Maria push Shadow into the capsule, saw her about to pull the lever, saw the man aiming his gun…

He woke up with a gasp, and felt his heart sinking when he heard alarms, and Gerald's voice yelling that there were intruders.

GUN was here.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The drama starts here folks!**_

Chris Thorndyke ran down the halls, fear and nervousness shooting through him. Where was Maria? Was she still alive? He knew the pain Shadow was going to be in-he would not let it happen!

"Maria! Maria, where are you?!" _Please be okay. Please be okay._

"Chris!" Chris gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw the girl running towards him. "What is going on?"

Chris never heard Maria so scared before. It frightened him.

"GUN's here, Maria. They've intruded on the ARK." Maria gasped, and pressed one hand close to her mouth.

"They're after Shadow! I know they are. Chris, we can't let them hurt him!"

Chris nodded solemnly, and spoke calmly, surprising himself. "We won't, Maria."

Grasping her hand in his, the two children ran through the ARK in search of Shadow the Hedgehog…

Shadow searched desperately for Maria. He couldn't find her or the boy anywhere, and he was feeling a little anxious. He had grown to like Chris, almost like a little brother, he didn't know what would happen if something happened to either of them.

"Shadow!"

Shadow instantly turned around, feeling relief and joy spread through him. Maria and Chris were both unharmed.

Maria broke from Chris and ran toward Shadow, kneeling down so he could give her a hug. Chris quickly hit a switch and the metal doors were beginning to close.

_I did it! Maria is safe! Everything will-_

Chris stopped mid-thought as he saw one soldier through the half closed door. He was raising his gun slowly, aiming it right at Maria. Chris looked at him, then at Maria. There was no question-no second thought.

He knew what he had to do.

Without even thinking, Chris ran between the soldier and Maria, raising his arms to protect her.

"No!"

The gun fired.

"CHRIS!!"


	8. Chapter 8

The door closed, but Chris barely heard it.

He barely heard or felt anything.

He was…numb.

He dimly heard Maria's scream of fear, barely felt Shadow gripping his sides.

Barely felt the blood pouring out of his chest like a waterfall.

Shadow lowered Chris gently to the floor. Maria knelt behind him, gently lifting his head into her lap, like a pillow. Chris looked up at Maria's tearful face, finally registering the fact that he had been shot.

He had been shot instead of Maria, and he regretted…nothing.

Chris groaned and wheezed in pain, coughing out blood. Said blood was now forming a pool around his ever so pale form.

Chris wheezed loudly, feeling Shadow's gloved fingers pressing against his neck.

"Shadow…is he going to be alright?"

It was growing dark.

Shadow looked at Maria mournfully, and slowly shook his head. His eyes were suspiciously bright. He was crying.

If Chris hadn't been dying right now, he would actually gape at Shadow. Shadow never shown any emotion when he was taken to the ARK.

But that Shadow lost Maria. This one would have her.

The alarms were still going off. They weren't safe yet. With a long effort, Chris turned toward a window, and gazed upon Earth; the planet looking as if it was a diamond in space.

Struggling to take deeper breaths, Chris whispered raggedly, "L-Let me up."

Maria shook her head, her hands tightening on his shoulders. "No Chris. You'll lose a lot more blood that way."

"Maria…" Shadow looked gravely at her, a single tear falling down his cheek. "He's dying anyway. Let's respect his wishes."

Maria hesitated, then nodded slowly, finally giving in to tears and the truth. Together, both she and Shadow gently lifted Chris to his feet, murmuring apologies in response to his groans of pain.

"Take me to…those controls over…t-there…"

When they did as he asked, Chris held onto the lever weakly with both hands and looked at them slowly.

"B-Both of you…get…in…t -the capsule…"

Shadow gasped in surprise, and Maria immediately shook her head. "You want us to leave you alone?! No!"

Chris gasped for a few seconds, and his voice was reduced to a whisper.

"Maria…you-you have to…GUN won't stop until everything has been destroyed. P-Please…"

Shadow nodded respectfully, and gently grasped Maria's arm. "Let's go Maria."

Maria took one last tearful gaze at Chris, whispered her thanks, and went to the capsule. She immediately knelt down and wrapped her arms around Shadow, sobbing.

Chris took a deep breath, and using his remaining strength, pulled the lever.

The last thing he whispered before giving into the darkness was… "Goodbye…Sonic."

While Chris was lying down in his own blood, the blue gem on his ring began to glow.

A lone GUN soldier kicked open the door, and yelled in shock as a young boy's form began to disappear…


	9. Chapter 9

Tails looked around the room impatiently. Where was Chris? He should've been here about twenty minutes ago! Sonic was evidently thinking the same thing.

"Hey, bro! Where's Chris? His parents will be here any minute." Tails shrugged, "I don't know Sonic. The last time I saw him was in the garage…Oh great. I'll get him."

Tails went down quickly, hoping Chris did what he was told.

He did not expect to see Chris lying down on his side with a puddle of blood surrounding his pale form.

He turned to the house in a panic, "SONIC!!!!"

Sonic ran in, and his cocky attitude vanished instantly when he saw his friend's condition. "What happened?"

"I don't know! My invention definitely didn't cause _this_!" He peered closer. "It looks like a bullet wound. Who would do this?!"

Sonic didn't answer, just scooped Chris into his arms. "It doesn't matter. What we should do is take Chris to a hospital. Tell everybody what happened. I'll go on."

The Thorndyke mansion vanished in a blur.

The doctor went out of the operation room, a tired look on his face. He went over to Chuck, Ella, and Mr. and Mrs. Thorndyke.

"He went into shock at first, but the surgery went fine. Chris would be able to go home tomorrow."

Everybody let out a huge sigh, and Lindsay broke into happy tears. She was _definitely _staying for her son's birthday now.

Mr. Tanaka explained that they would have the party again after the day Chris comes home. The parents wanted to have an alone day with their son. Watching him nearly die put a whole different perspective on their lives.

Chris was listening to his mother tell him tales about her childhood, when a car horn sounded through the house. Lindsay turned to her son, and smiled brightly.

"When I told her about what happened, she decided to see you earlier than what she told me. She's so happy you're okay."

Chris gave his mother a confused look, but smiled when she left the room.

A few moments later, his mom came back, and an elderly lady was with her.

She had white-blond hair and was very tall and thin.

She gave him a soft smile, filled with relief and happiness. Her deep, blue eyes sparkled.

Chris smiled, but he gave a look of confusion to his mother.

Lindsay looked at her son with concern.

"Chris, aren't you going to say hello to Auntie Maria?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chris's eyes widened. _Auntie Maria? _Shock ran through him as he looked at the woman with disbelief.

Thankfully, his mother mistook it for surprise, and smiled brightly. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." Giving them both a bright smile, she gently closed the door.

When Chris finally found his voice, he spoke, voice soft and disbelieving, "_YOU"RE my aunt?"_

"Great-aunt, actually." Maria gently sat on the side of the bed, and reached out her hand to gently touch the area near the bullet wound. "I'm so glad you are alright." The torment in the blue eyes told Chris the type of torture the woman was put through.

Chris placed his hand over his aunt's. "I'm so glad to see you."

Chris looked around. _Where's Shadow? Is he okay? Please be okay…_

Maria smiled, evidently knowing what Chris was doing. She spoke teasingly, "Someone downstairs wants to say hello to you."

Chris gasped happily, giving Maria a smile that reminded her of her when she was a child…

Maria gently led Chris down the stairs, having to repeatedly chide him about his wound. He was so excited that Shadow was alive, that the _last _thing he cared about was a silly wound.

When they got downstairs, Chris immediately grasped Maria's blouse, complete excitement expressed on his face.

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting on the couch, smiling gently at him. He walked over to where the two humans were, and looked at Chris, bright tears of happiness threatening to fall.

"I'm so glad you're alive."

Chris bent down, and hugged Shadow, cheering inwardly. _Shadow is alive! He's here, he's really here!_

Both of them failed to notice the thoughtful look on Maria's face as she watched them hug.

After dinner, Maria announced that they had to leave, much to Chris's disappointment. He and Maria were becoming closer-even if they technically knew each other all their lives. Hugging both Maria and Shadow one last time, Chris decided to watch them leave.

Maria looked at Chris warmly for a few minutes in silence, then looked at Shadow for a few minutes. She knelt down at Shadow's level and said softly and gently.

"Shadow, can you do something for me?"

Confusion show in Shadow's eyes, and he asked, "What do you request, Maria?"

She looked over Shadow's head at Chris and stated, "I need you to keep an eye on a certain…birthday boy."

Chris looked in disbelief and hope rose in his eyes. _Is she doing what I think she's doing?_

Shadow turned, and looked at Chris, amusement showing in those red eyes.

At Maria's voice, he turned around to listen to her once more.

"Will you do that for me?" Shadow heard a catch in her voice. To her, this was very hard. He was her best friend, and she would live alone.

He was about to say no, when he stopped and pondered. Chris had been nice to him on the ARK. Had talked to him, been a good friend. Nearly _died_ saving their lives.

He was a descendant to Maria.

How could he even _think _of refusing this?

He looked at Maria, warmth and love flowing for both her and Chris, and stated, "I would love to, Maria."

While both boy and hedgehog watched Maria leave, Chris pondered all that happened for the last few days.

Maria was alive and was also his aunt. The world wasn't planned on being destroyed by Gerald. Shadow wouldn't die. He had almost died, but it was all worth it. The world had changed, but it was for the better.

_This…_Chris thought, sharing a smile with Shadow as they both turned to go inside,…_is the best birthday ever._


End file.
